A Love Triangle
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: When Adam and Clare accidently kiss it has Eli, Clare, and Adam all reevaluating their realtionship. With the Help of Holly J, they might even be able to stop arguing long enough to figure out what they want. Warning: This is sort of a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters

Adam walked through the halls, unsure of what to do. He hadn't _meant_ to do it, and if given the chance he would do it again, and there was the problem. It had been accidental! He had been talking to her about Newton's Theory of Gravity and it had just happened.

He hadn't _meant_ to do it! He had not meant to lean down in the middle of their conversation and kiss her. He had also not meant for her to kiss back, he would have felt better if she had leaned away and slapped him. Not broke off minutes later with an "Oh my."

No, Adam had not meant to kiss Clare and betray Eli… but he would do it again. He _did_ love Clare, as much as he tried to deny it. Though he also loved Eli… in a 'more than bro's' fashion…

"Fuck!" He yelled randomly. He knew he was bi, but he had screwed up, admitting to himself he was in love with his _best_ friends. He knew though, that they loved each other, everyone could see it. He would talk to Eli, tell him he kissed Clare, and it was an accident and he was sorry and that she loved him and regretted it, maybe he would lie and _say _she slapped him, then their relationship would be okay. He couldn't _hurt_ them.

He would do that, go to Eli and tell him he kissed Clare and he would beg Eli to not be mad at her. He did not mind Eli mad at him, alright it would be like a knife to the heart but he could not have those two unhappy with each other.

That was that. He would got to the Dot where he was meeting Eli for a movie night.

"Drew I'm going to the Dot." Adam said, before going down the stairs. He wouldn't hurt their relationship. No, he couldn't live with that.

He entered the Dot and saw… Clare? Why was she there? Where was Eli?

"Clare?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" Clare said, giving that smile reserved for him.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked.

"I… told him what happened." Clare said, looking sad.

"Wha… Clare, you should have let me tell him! How mad is he? He didn't break up with you did he? Stupid hot-head that he is, I was going to tell him you know?"

"I know, I also knew you would do something stupid and lie to him about it because you couldn't live with yourself if you hurt us." Clare said. That was eerie, he had just thought that…

"Yes because I don't want to hurt you two. How… mad is he?"

"On a scale of one to ten… pi. He isn't sure what to think."

"I'll talk to him! He'll forgive you…" Adam said, like he was demanding he do it to himself.

"Before we go telling Eli all about this in detail, why don't we talk about what happened to each other… I am… confused." Great now he confused Clare.

"I kissed you, what more is there to talk about?"

"Why? How you _feel_ about me? How I feel about you? How we feel about Eli?"

"Damn. Well obviously I like you. You like me as a friend and Eli's my best friend." Adam said, avoiding as many things as possible.

"Right… like me as in like me as a hot friend or like me like me?" She needed to specify this to him, because she liked both Eli and Adam, and even though she knew her family would never approve and society she wanted them _both_.

_Lie_ Adam thought, _Lie to her!_ "Like you…" _LIE!_ "Like you." _Damn it Torres you are such a fuckup, you were supposed to lie!_ He said berating himself.

"Right. I like you too, but I love Eli."

"Exactly! Now we need to explain to him I was an idiot so he won't get mad at you."

"Only mad at you?" She glared. She loved this stupid, pessimistic 'Everything is always my fault' boy, but _damn_.

"Yes! Oh don't give me that look Clare, we need to go patch things up between you two!"

"Adam."

"Yes Clare?"

"We are not going to lie."

"No, we're just going to leave some things out."

"Close enough to lying. No, we'll tell him everything."

"Do you want him to break up with you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Eli's voice chimed in, sitting next to them.

"No ass hole I would hate that." Adam said, making both Eli and Clare glare at him.

"Whoa don't call me an ass hole, you kissed _my_ girlfriend!"

"And I regret it! I don't like hurting my friends!"

"What do you mean you regret it? You just said you liked me!" Clare huffed.

"I do like you, but I don't like hurting you or Eli!"

"Then why'd you say you regretted it?" Clare demanded.

"I don't regret the kiss, I regret that it would hurt you two, I don't want to hurt you two! Who wants to hurt people they love!" Adam hissed, none of them really thought much before talking.

"God damn it I can't even be mad at you two for fucking kissing!"

"I was happy he kissed me because I love both of you! But then he has to go around saying he regrets it and… you're not mad?" Clare said, stopping her mini-rant and looking at Eli.

"No, I wish I could be mad, but you two kissing sounds hot." Eli huffed, crossing his arms like an angry kid.

"Whoa! What do you mean that sounds hot! Why would a BOY and a girl kissing be hot?" Adam said glaring at Eli evilly.

"If you're bi-fucking-sexual it would be hot! So yeah, the two people I like kissing would be hot, just sad because I feel left out."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you guys _all_ like each other?" Holly J Sinclair asked. She and Sav had seen the entire exchange between the three. "As in you guys _all _are in love with each other? I can't believe the drama little sophomores and juniors have…"

"Wait we do?" Clare asked.

"Do we?" Adam asked.

"I think we do…" Eli said.

"Well let's see." Holly J said. "Clare, do you love these two as more than friends, in love is to mature for kids."

"Yes! Which is so weird to say but _yes_ I like them both!"

"Good, now Adam. Do you like these two as more than friends?" Holly J asked.

"Duh, but that doesn't mean because I like a boy I'm a girl! I am just bi." Adam said, because when word got out, and it always did because of Degrassi's Gossip, someone would assume he wanted to be Gracie. He was never her!

"Alright, Eli… do you like these two in a boyfriend/girlfriend manor?" She asked.

"Yes…" Eli said in monotone, staring at the two.

"Then my work here is done. Let's go Sav, this is way too much drama for me." She said, before they left.

"So what do we do now…?" Clare asked.

"Well why don't we try… all dating?" Eli asked hesitantly.

"Society would not like this…" Adam grinned,

"Who cares about society?" Clare smiled.

"Clare the rebel?" Adam said in mock shock.

"What? Oh now Adam is going to need that piercing too!"

"Piercing?" Adam frowned.

"It's our, lets get matching piercing to both rebel nd do something… couple… ee."

"Hmm… I dunno…"

"Please" Clare said, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Damnit." Adam sighed, standing up. "Let's go." Adam said and they walked over, and Adam never even flinched when he got the piercing.

"You should have _seen_ how big a baby Eli was about how painful it was! Clare laughed."

"I was not!" Eli huffed, before he pulled her into kiss. Adam smiled at it, though he was surprised to see the pain he always felt because the people he loved were in love with each other was still there, not as bad but still there…

Adam looked off across the street before Clare grabbed his hand and yanked him off towards a random little store. Both Eli and Adam were being dragged along, and they looked at each other and smiled, but something was off…

Eli suddenly smiled, realizing what was wrong. He stopped, making them all come to a stop.

"What…" Clare started but Eli had am evil smile.

"I find something very… not fair."

"What?" Clare and Adam chimed.

"I never got to see you two kiss." He said crossing his arms.

"You are _such_ a boy." Clare huffed. Before Adam stepped over to her, pulling their bodies into each other and breathing on her ear, it was a _very_ hot scene from Eli's point of view, and Clare's.

"The man wants a show Clare-bear." Adam whispered in her ear, his voice husky. Clare blushed a little, before Adam pulled her into a slow, chaste kiss. She moaned a bit, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened.

"Alright we better break that up." Eli said, not wanting them to go farther or he would be _very_ embarrassed by what those two did to him…

"Wait!" Clare said, after they broke up. "You guys do know I am a yaoi fan right?"

"What's yaoi?" Eli asked, quirking as brow, Adam was blushing and looking at the ground. Obviously he knew…

"You never did like manga…" Adam sighed.

"What's that got to do with it?

"Yaoi is the Japanese term for boy on boy action." Clare said, absolutely delighted.

Eli smiled, apparently she had figured out what was off too. "Well if the lady wants?" "The Lady does!" Clare said, all but shoving Adam to Eli. Eli pulled Adam up to him closely, holding his chin gently and bringing him into a kiss. Clare all but died at the sight those two kissing… H-O-T!

Adam took the initiative with the kiss and licked Eli's lip, and Eli was happy to oblige as he patiently let Adam explore, before doing his own exploring, and Clare was just happy she was a girl-or she would have the problem Eli had feared getting earlier.

"Sexually frustrated teens these days." Holly J said from her seat across the street from the three teens, who were kissing and talking and exploring their new love triangle.

"Do you think they realized what was off when they left?" Sav asked, Holly J and Sav had sort of stalked them to see how things went.

"What? That what made Adam uncomfortable was him and Eli not having kissed? Yeah. Let's go make sure all the other budding relationships get our help. We'll have ways to guilt trip them now that we helped them."

"I thought evil HJ was gone?"

"Not all the way." She said smiling.

**Authors Note:** I had originally made this to be a serious one-shot but it turned into crack… oh well I like it. I like Comments, Questions, and Suggestions…. No ignorant flames though~ my apologies if I botched one of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi

**Quick Word:** I have decided to make other one-shots that all go together, NOT exactly a story.

Adam's House, Eli's Plan

Clare and Eli sat having that cutesy love-talk on the bench when Adam walked up, well more like stormed up. "Hey." He said in a gruff, angry voice.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" Clare asked, taking his hand and kissing it, because he did not lean down to give either of them a peck.

"Why would something be wrong?" He griped.

"Well… um, babe, you seem angry."

"Well that's because of my mother!" He hissed.

"Did she threaten to throw your limited edition away again?" Eli asked, remembering how angry he had been over that. It had been so cute…

"No… Grams is coming to visit." He said, causing them all to flinch simultaneously. "She has decided that Grams doesn't need to meet Adam yet, but Gracie's _boyfriend_. Apparently me dating two people has turned into a good thing… Mother fucker!" He yelled randomly.

"Shit."

"How mean! She can't make you do that again!" Clare said distraught, remembering Adam burning himself. Eli was silently fuming, he hated thinking about his boyfriend, who was cute and quirky, being a _girl_, he loved Adam. They all did, Gracie was supposed to just be a bad dream.

"Well it's that or I never get to see Grams again!" He grumbled, holding back tears. Only Eli and Clare could understand how distressed this made him.

He adored hid Grams, she was the coolest women to him. What his mother was doing was _unacceptable!_

"Whoa whoa! What do you mean _meet Gracie's boyfriend_?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, she failed to mention to Grams that I was dating two people, or that I was dating a girl, or I was a boy. Bitch…" He huffed. Normally he would never use this language but he was distressed and spent to much time around Eli and his bad mouth. Though Adam never complained…

"Why don't you just go as Adam? Screw your mom." Eli huffed.

"She would kill me! Plus that would not be…." Adam paused looking for the right word.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Eli yelled jumping up. Well in all actuality he got his silly smirk and his two lovers took it as a loud I have an idea…

XXX

Adam sat at the dinner table, wearing skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt not for girls. He looked mostly like himself, his hair was spiked in a girly way though. Everyone was referring to him as Gracie and Eli was sitting at the table.

"So Gracie, how did you and Eli meet?" She asked, noticing Eli flinch when she said Gracie.

"We were both competing for Dead Hands tickets." Adam said, listlessly.

"Dead Hands? Isn't that that band you like so much? I listened to some of their music… it was alright." She said smiling. Adam grinned. She was so cool.

"Yeah they're cool." Adam said.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home! Whoa, did we agree to introduce Adam to Grams? Hell yeah!" Drew said, just "getting back from practice."

"Adam?" Grams asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Drew all but yelled.

"Who is Adam?" Grams asked. Audra then began trying to find an excuse, spluttering out BS when Eli jumped up slamming his hands on the table, silencing the ruckus.

"Adam is your grandson! I don't know why you put up with them trying to make you who you're not. I'm going to Clare's I bet she misses us. Come over later." He said, kissing his head before storming out.

"Adam?" Grams asked, looking at him questioningly. Adam smiled.

"Adam." He answered.

XXX

The night had been hard. Grams was trying to understand, but still left early. Audra had been malicious and Drew had played the part Eli assigned perfectly. Now, Adam was headed towards Clare's apartment.

Eli and Clare were there alone, her mom was visiting her sister and her dad was at his apartment. He couldn't wait to see them, and they were probably pulling out their hair wanting to know how it went.

He walked up to the door and opened it. He heard Clare pacing in the kitchen and Eli trying to reassure her.

"Honey…'s I'm home…" He sang, attempting to lighten the mood with a silly joke.

"Adam how did it go?" Clare asked, all but jumping at him. He smiled and told them it had went well, she was not trying to cut off all ties or call a loony bin.

After a while they sat on the couch, sitting easily in each other's presence. Adam laying with his head on Eli's lap and knee's on Clare's. She was asleep, head on Eli's shoulder.

"Thanks for the help Eli." Adam said quietly.

"Anything for you two. Plus, getting Drew to come home late with false expectations and making an ass of myself wasn't that bad." He said, smiling.

"Well it meant a lot to me, so thanks." Adam said. Eli gently set Clare lying easily on the couch and repositioned Adam on his lap and bent down and kissed him. Causing Adam to smile cutely.

"I really do love you Adam." Eli whispered.

"I love you too… Fish Pits." He said resurrecting an old nickname.

"That completely ruined the moment." Clare sighed, turning over.

XXX

The next day Holly J and Sav sat at their lunch table watching the three chat happily. Word had gotten out about what happened at Adam's. "I'm still glad we helped those brats out… too bad we don't need them for blackmail or anything… Babe write down about how his grandmother wouldn't have known had it not been for our help."

Sav laughed at how evil she pretended to be, writing down the information in the 'Blackmail the Triangle' Notebook.

**Author's Note:**__Well I solidly believe I failed at this chapter, but oh well! I'll add smut next time ;) Sooooo what do you all think should be the focus of the next chapter? No threesome… yet.


End file.
